


Under the Sheets

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Somnophilia, Trans Jeremy Heere, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Michael finds himself somewhere he's been before, but this time he takes what he wants.





	Under the Sheets

The creak of my bedroom door makes me stir, snuggling further into the stuffed animal cradled in my arms. But I don’t wake, the click of the lock turning muted by steady hands and carpet smothering the sound of footsteps in the room. His shadow falls over my as he stares down at my peaceful fact, a smile still lingering on my lips. His finger’s twitch, tips brushing against my cheek but quickly pulling away. 

He tugs at my covers, peeling the bottom corners away from the bed to lift the sheets lying unused; giving him an opening to climb under. Michael has been in my bed countless times before, invited and otherwise. The mattress barely dips, sheets falling over him to welcome the extra body curling around my own. 

Michael’s fingers trace down my bare chest, ruffling the hair on my stomach to reach my boxers; rubbing over my cunt. My back presses against his chest, twisting against his touch soundlessly without stirring. He grinds against me, pushing his cock towards my ass through the thick fabric of his jeans. 

I whine, the rough fabric rubbing too harshly against my bare skin. Michael pauses, shuffling behind me to push away his pants with one hand- still using the other to stroke my clit. He slides his bare cock between my thighs, soft skin squeezing around his head as he shifts my hips. 

Our bodies rock together as he humps me, fucking my thighs as gently as he can trying desperately not to groan beside my ear. My cunt is wet under Michael’s fingers, bleeding through against his dick as he pushes the head against my boxers. 

Carefully he pushes away my underwear, letting his cock slide between my folds through my warmth. I only get wetter as he grinds against me, his head dipping inside my pussy just enough to make him crave more as he pulls back again. 

I haven’t stirred yet, still sleeping peacefully in Michael’s embrace as he penetrates me- moaning into my shoulder. I make a soft noise, eyelids beginning to flutter. 

“Shh,” he calms me, hand creeping over my mouth just in case. But his soft shushing relaxes my shoulders again, letting me fall back into a fitful sleep. Though my body is lax, my cunt is squeezing tightly around Michael’s cock. He can barely give me a minute to fall back asleep, ramming his hips harshly against mine. 

My cunt takes him, our skin shuffling together as he forgets he needed to be quiet; turning my body to mount me, fucking me into the mattress with as much force as he likes. The bed squeals under us, Michael’s hands pressing down on my back to keep me down even if I wake up. 

He uses me, abusing my cunt with his cock and making it his. Groaning over me, Michael fills me up- fucking his cum into me while he pumps it into my pussy. My hole milks it out of him, begging for more as he drives his seed deeper inside me. 

Michael falls over me, leaving his softened cock inside me. Miraculously I’m still asleep, breathing peacefully under my friend. He entertains the thought of sleeping with me, my cunt bathed in his cum and cock still filling me up, to see the look of horror twist on my face. To use me again in the morning. 


End file.
